Lone Walker
by Hazzymuffin
Summary: Takes place a few months after the movie. A mysterious stranger comes to Iron Town and everyone is worried. Does this stranger pose a threat? Ashitaka and San soon start finding out who he really is. Read and Reveiw please!
1. A New Arrival

This is my first chapter for my VERY first fanfic for Princess Mononoke. This took me about two days to think of. Sorry if it seems cramped together, Im very new to the site. Please rate and reveiw!

* * *

The heat was beating against Ashitaka's bare back as he was moving from his hut near the forest to help rebuild Iron Town after the fall of the Forest Spirit. Yakkul was waiting for him, stamping his hoof with inpatients. Ashitaka also knew that Yakkul was warning him about the last time he was late in helping, he still couldn't forget Toki's scolding and Korhoku cowering thinking she was going to go in another one of her ranting storms. Ashitaki couldn't help but laugh at that incident as well. Ashitaka grabbed his shirt from a chair, he heard a howl from outside. It wasn't loud, it was really low pitched , as if it were meant to be heard from a short distance. Ashitaka assumed that it was San to see him before he went off to help rebuild Iron Town. Ashitaka was surprised to see that it was one of San's brothers only. The wolfs fur glowed brightly in the early noon sun, almost blinding to look at, as he started to approach. Ashitaka knew that if one of the wolf brother's came, it usually meant that San was only sending a note to him saying when he would be able to visit. Ashitaka told the wolf brother, sadly, that he could not visit her today. The wolf brother panted, understanding what Ashitaka was doing and moved back into the forest to tell San of the news.

As Ashitaka was riding in to Iron Town, a mass of people were gathered in the markets, with Lady Eboshi standing on a small crate, announcing some sort of assuring Words, but Ashitaka couldn't make out what Eboshi was saying, due to the fearful chatter of some people. "We have seen many sightings of another stranger from foreign lands in our villages area," Eboshi spoke in an authoritive voice "We don't know where he is from or what his intentions are, but I wish for all of you to remain calm!" Some of the villagers shouted back in fear "Remain calm!? What if he breaks in here and slits our thoughts when were asleep!?". Another villager cried out "What if he's a spy for Asono? He can easily catch us off guard!" Some of the woman were rather mocking the men who were cowering of the thoughts "Please! If its some random thug we have Ashitaka, no man would think twice about fighting him!" Ashitaka chuckled about the boasts people were making up about him. Some were saying that this stranger may give him a run for his money, Ashitaka wasn't worried about this since he has never seen, and for the the first time, heard of this mysterious man.

Eboshi dismissed the villagers and caught sight of Ashitaka riding Yakkul into the stables. As Ashitaka roped Yakkul's reigns around the post, Eboshi was already beside him. "How was last week with the wolf girl?" Eboshi asked calmly. "Oh, it was good. Mostly been practicing survival skills that wolves use. It seems very useful to me." Ashitaka replied in a kind hearted voice. "That's good to hear you two are bonding at your own pace!" A womans voice caught the attention of Eboshi and Ashitaka from behind. As they both turned around, they were surprised to find Toki and Korhoku were walking up to them. "Ashitaka! Good to see you again old friend!" Korhoku said in a warm voice. "Trust me Ashitaka, I don't know who's missed you more the women or him!" Toki said laughing. "So how are things going with San? Have you decided to visit her again?" "Not this week, since Iron town is having a problem with a stranger around here." Ashitaka responded in his calm voice. "Trust me that guy is gonna murder everyone in the village one night when were asleep!" Korhoku said in a paranoid tone. "Oh shut up you big baby! He's only been here a couple of times to buy some fish and fur. It doesn't look like he can be a dangerous criminal." Toki said, scolding her husband. "What if he _IS _a dangerous criminal!?" Korhoku said, shivering in fear. "Korhoku!" Toki snapped at him, glaring angrily at him. "Maybe I can deal with this stranger if its not too much trouble?" Ashitaka suggested. "You just answered my proposition before I could even say it." Eboshi said slyly. "He's been camping a little east of town, by the river. He hasn't caused harm to anyone, but we decided to just give him a wide berth on the roads." Eboshi explained. "I will see this stranger tomorrow." Ashitaka declared. "I knew you would." Eboshi responded happily.

During the afternoon, the sounds of men and women at work filled the air around Iron town. Ashitaka was helping out with rebuilding some of the walls around the residence area beside the markets. Most women who passed by stopped for a moment to gawk at Ashitaka's shirtless body. "Damn even after you've been here, like what, twenty times a month? And they still can't get over you." One of the men said, struggling to lift up a wall with a few more helping him. "Hey come one! He can't help if he's the charmer around here." Korhoku said, sounding apologetic "Besides, were all in the same boat here, so lets just focus on getting the houses fixed up." "He's got a point," Ashitaka said, defending Korhoku "We need to make sure that your families won't suffer from the heat this summer." On one of the hills overlooking Iron Town, someone was watching from afar, only watching what the people of the town are doing. Ashitaka sensed something and turned around to see what the presence was. But when he did, the figure was gone.

Night had fallen over the land, covering it in total darkness. The only light that illuminated the ground was the dim glow of the moon and stars. A man sat around a small fire, cooking fish. He looked over to the town, which was still bustling with activity for the moment. He camped near the town, but was also close to the forest. He sat on a small stump, looking over the river as it shimmered in the moon's light. He grabbed from his coat pocket a cigarette, which he quickly placed to his lips. The man searched for a match, and after a moment of quick twists and turns, he snapped his fingers, remembering his boot. He pulled out a match and struck it against a small stone, instantly, it caught fire. The man puffed as he put the match to the end of the cigarette, quickly shaking his hand to extinguish the flame. As he puffed, the orange glow showed only some of his features. He was rugged, traveled a long distance, but his clothes were foreign to the people. As he blew out, he heard some rustling in a nearby tree. "Alright," the man said in a deep and commanding voice, " I know your there, you can show yourself." Upon hearing his words, the figure silently jumped down from the tree.

The moonlight revealed to the man that it was a woman of young age, wearing a white sack cloth shirt over a blue kimono, from the knees down, were torn away. She had marks on her face representing fangs as red as blood, and wore large, white round earrings, which shone brightly from the moon. She also wore a necklace of teeth, and something else, but it was too dark for the man to see. She wore wool shoes, which made very little noise as she crossed the small clearing to the unknown stranger. Her green hair shone slightly, but the unknown object around her neck and her blue eyes caught the man's attention. "Why did you intrude through my forest?" The woman asked angrily, growling under her breath. "It was the only way to get here faster, didn't I apologize to you for that in the day?" came the man's answer, still groggy from no sleep, and too much whiskey.

The woman could smell liquor and smoke on him, it burned her nose and she gagged from the powerful stench. She staggered back a little, coughing a bit while asking the man again, "Why did you pass through my forest?" "I very well might just apologize to you again if it will make things better," said the man sighing, " I only traveled through your forest to get to the town here quicker," the man explained, " I didn't mean harm to you or your forest, I only wanted a damn shortcut." The woman cocked an eyebrow in suspicion, "Who are you?" she demanded. The man stood silent for a moment to take in the question, "My name," he started out, " is Brandon. What would yours be?" The woman relaxed her tensed body, knowing that he was no threat. "My name is San." She said kindly. Brandon couldn't help but wanting to ask San how he found his camp site so quickly.

"How did you know where I was?" Brandon began asking San politely, "I checked every inch from this area and it would take half a day for anyone to get here, let alone find me." San chuckled at Brandon for a moment, seeing his expression to be dumbfounded. "It was easy for me," San said slyly, "I smelt the fish you were cooking from my den not too far from here," she pointed out into the direction of the forest, " and your fire gave you away too," she added. " but what really made it easy was that orange glow from your mouth." Upon hearing this, Brandon inhaled, causing the cigarette to glow dimly. "I also want to know how you found out where I was hiding so quickly." San asked in a encouraging voice. "Well," Brandon started off, sitting back down on the stump. San quickly joined him. " I had come across some bandits on the way. Many of those bastards out here. It just got too frequent, and they were also inexperienced." San listened to his story, forgetting the stench of the whiskey and smoke. _He smells of dirt_ San thought to herself, _and gunpowder_.

"Where did you come from?" San asked Brandon in a curious tone. "I traveled across the sea from the east," sounding very serious, "I came from a small settlement in the desert of that land, and I said to myself one day 'might as well see the world'. I've been traveling since then." As Brandon told his story of his long travel, San started to accept this human as a friend. "But I also heard rumors of a warrior around here," said Brandon, cutting of San's train of thought. "Who?" San asked in worried voice. "They say his name is," San was very worried upon the name she heard that uttered from Brandon's voice, "Ashitaka."


	2. Answers

The man's whereabout become known, read on...

* * *

San lunged at Brandon, knocking him to the ground. "Why have you come for him!?" San growled angrily while pulling her knife to his throat. "Easy! I'm on your side, I'm not going to hurt him if that's what your asking." Brandon said calmly, pushing San off of him. Brandon and San glared at each other, Brandon finally began to speak, "I have something that should be very familiar to him," rolling up a sleeve on his coat, "I believe he had some experience with something like this." Red scars with blackish outlining were wrapped around his right arm. San gasped at the sight_,A demon mark,_she thought. "I really can't explain it to you right now." Brandon said, pulling the coat sleeve over his arm, "I will speak of it when I meet Ashitaka, then I might get some answers." San nodded and started back to her den, before she went into the forest, she turned to Brandon and asked, "Tomorrow maybe?" Brandon nodded his head and San started walking back to her den through the cover of the trees and curtains of darkness. _Tomorrow it is then, _San thought happily.

Morning came upon Iron Town and the forest, gleaming above the mountains and shining rays of warmth to whatever it touched. Brandon awoke from his slumber, feeling the same grogginess from last night. He stood up before the dawn, admiring the beauty of both the town and forest of how much one complimented the other. He was sitting on the same stump, eating the extra fish from last nights catch for breakfast. Brandon sat quietly that morning waiting for San to come out of the forest. Yet she did not come. As Brandon grabbed his fedora hat, he said to himself, "Her loss." Before he could take one step into the forest, he heard a soft rustling from the bushes a few feet away from him. "San?" Brandon called out. No answer. He called her name again, no answer still. Brandon walked over and saw that it was a rabbit who had rushed by and took shelter amongst the brush. As Brandon walked away, a strong force hit him directly from behind. With a loud _THUD_, Brandon fell face forward into the shimmering grass around him. He heard a woman giggling on top of him, "Your easy to fool." Brandon recognized that voice, it was San's voice, his voice muffled in the grass, "It would be very nice if you could get off me." was all he could manage to say. San stood up, and Brandon pushed himself up right after, "Ah, my back!" Brandon said in a pained voice.

While rubbing his head, Brandon's hand moved frantically in the air above him, "My hat!" Brandon looked crazily before finding his hat near his boots after a few moments. Placing his hat proudly with grin on his face, his hat fit him perfectly. "How's your arm doing?" San asked innocently. Brandon rolled up his coat sleeve, the mark grew over night. "I don't know if I should be panicking yet." Brandon said questionably. "But its not causing a whole lot of trouble yet." San nodded, calling out her brothers from the forest. Brandon jumped back in shock of seeing two wolves that were lager than an average man appear out of the forest. "Don't worry, they know who you are." San said reassuringly. "Who are they?" Brandon said in a shaky voice. "My brothers, Utoro and Mokoro." The two wolves growled softly from their muzzles. The sun was now climbing into the sky and Brandon finally said, "Lets head to Iron Town then." San and the two wolves nodded, following the trail to Iron Town.

Not much activity was going on in Iron town in the mornings, people were usually still asleep, or were enjoying the morning before the work started. Ashitaka was staying with Toki and Korhoku, and mornings with them were never quiet. "Ugh, get up you big lug!" Toki growled "Its almost noon!" "A few more minutes please?" Korhoku said tiredly. "Fine! But I hope you enjoy a cold breakfast!" Toki responded sharply. Ashitaka couldn't help but laugh at the couple, how much they fought always brought life to the mornings to him. "Don't ask me why I love him," Toki said calmly, "there's just something about him that gets me." The breakfast consisted of a small rice bowl with bits of egg and meat. Toki and Ashitaka took their time eating to enjoy the quiet morning while it lasted. "So how have you and San been doing, Ashi?" Ashitaka blushed upon hearing that. Its been a while since he last saw her. Her blue eyes, her green hair, her wild beauty. "Ashitaka." Toki said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. Ashitaka awoke from his trance, only to find Toki looking at him slyly. "What?" Toki's grin looked even slyer when she knew what he was really thinking about.

Korhoku started waking up and overheard the conversation between them and intervened, much to Ashitaka's relief. "Maybe is not the best time to talk about that with him, Toki." Toki glared at him, "Your finally up!" Toki continued in her arguing tone, "And Ashitaka hasn't been with San for weeks!" "Maybe Ashitaka doesn't want to talk about personal matters right now." Korhoku said softly. "Ashitaka has his needs, and San has hers! Its time they take another step in their relationship!" Ashitaka could feel himself turn deep red from hearing this. "Toki, don't embarrass the poor guy any further." Korhoku said defensively. "Humph! They still need to show some attention for each other!" Toki said with a growl. Just then a knock came from the door. Ashitaka stood up and went to answer. As the door opened, one of the lepers came walking in, his skin now clear by the Forest Spirit's death. "The wolf girl is here," he said happily, looking at Ashitaka, "and she brought a guest!" Everyone looked at each other in shock of the news. "Who?" Asked Ashitaka. "Well if I'm not mistaken," said the leper, "I think its that stranger everyone's been worried about."

Brandon and the three wolves were outside the gates to the village, the sun had reached high noon, leaving little shade in which to rest in. San, who was mounted on Utoro, shaded her eyes from the unforgiving rays that blinded them. "I sure hope you know what your doing." Said Brandon uneasily. San looked at him for a moment, his eyes completely hidden under the shade of his hat. "Don't worry, I know Ashitaka. You'll be fine, Brandon." San said reassuringly. Brandon sighed as the sun was beating against them, unforgiving in its heat. The guards at the gate lowered a rope ladder for San and Brandon to use. San eagerly climbed it, while Brandon was lagging behind. Before Brandon climbed over, he looked upon the landscape. Rich in beauty and strong in spirit. Turning back to climb over the wooden wall, he saw San looking at him questionably. "Something troubling you?" "Nah." Brandon responded, his eyes looking towards the markets of Iron Town. San and Brandon jumped down from the small walkway into a small street. Some of the residents stopped what they were doing and looked at Brandon strangely. Some residents started muttering to one another about false rumors and accusations of him. That didn't bother Brandon one bit, he was only focused on getting answers of his demon mark

Ashitaka, Toki, and Korhoku walked to the main gate. Walking through the markets, some people were moving out of the way for someone. Ashitka assumed it might have been an injured or sick worker, but to his surprise it was San, and the mysterious stranger everyone was talking about. Ashitaka couldn't help himself but run up to San and hug her, for not seeing her in a while. San also hugged Ashitaka, and they held each other for quite sometime until, "So you must be Ashitaka." The deep and kind voice interrupted the sweet reunion, much to Ashitaka's annoyance. When looking upon the man, who was about an inch taller than him, he saw his eyes shadowed by his hat. "Who are you?" Asked Ashitaka. "My name is Brandon." He started, "I have traveled from seas to the east of here, and I wish to speak the leader of this village." Ashitaka, holding San next to him, glared at him. "Why would you want to see her?" "Well, I had a light breakfast and I need some answers. But I wish to discuss my matters privately." Answered Brandon. Eboshi, however, had been standing by the front gate and overheard the small conversation. "Over lunch then maybe?" Her delicate voice cut through the chatter. Eboshi was walking towards them when they turned around. "That's sounds like an offer I can't refuse." Brandon said with a grin. "Then please, stay then if you like." Eboshi said kindly, motioning with her left hand welcomingly. Even thought her right arm was eaten by Moro, she still moved with such grace. "We'll have lunch in the private gardens." Eboshi told everyone. San glared at her, Eboshi turning to Ashitaka, "She can stay if she wants." Eboshi offered. San only growled in response, staying close to Ashitaka. "Milady do you think it's a bad idea to invite him like that?" Korhoku said shaking. "Lighten up Korhoku! If Lady Eboshi doesn't see any thing wrong, then it's a good idea!" Toki growled at her husband. "Whenever its something that looks the least bit of something ominous to you, you flip out! You gotta learn to lighten up! I swear, I don't know who the woman is in this relationship, you or me?"

Eboshi lead Brandon, Ashitaka, and San to the private gardens. The gardens were untouched by the forest spirits death, so little work was needed to rebuild the small area. A small table was set up, and by the looks of it for four, and everyone took a seat. An umbrella provided shade for the table, saving them to sit under the unbearable heat. Eboshi called a woman over to the table to bring food for them. The woman turned out to be Ryuki, one of the leper's whose skin was healed by the Forest Spirit. "What do you want to eat?" Eboshi asked Brandon. "Well, I really don't mind what you have, I'm just glad to eat something" Brandon replied with a small smile. Eboshi nodded and asked Ryuki to bring some beef skewers to start with. "Anything to drink?" added Ryuki. "Tea would be nice." Eboshi said warmly. Ryuki nodded and walked away to fetch their drinks. "So Brandon, what brings you here?" Eboshi asked. Ashitaka and San both looked at Brandon for an answer. Brandon remained silent for a moment. Finally he responded not by speaking of his intentions, but rolled up his coat sleeve and showed the mark on his arm that had spread even more from the morning. Ashitaka went stiff for a moment and clenched his fists. San saw what was happening and asked, "What's wrong?" Ashitaka looked to find San's eyes worriedly looking at him. "I'm fine." He said, quickly calming down.

Eboshi didn't move her gaze to San and Ashitaka, she stared coldly at the mark on Brandon's arm. "I have come from lands across the seas to the east." Brandon spoke from his silence. He pulled a map from a pocket from his coat and rolled it out across the table. Eboshi noticed his finger on Japan, and moved his finger across the Pacific seas to a larger country and saw his finger stop on its west coast. "So you lived by the seas then?" Eboshi asked. Brandon shook his head, "I lived in the deserts around there, very harsh living conditions." "How did you get the mark on you arm then?" Ashitaka was very concerned about this, he had a demon mark before, but the Forest Spirit lifted the curse from him. "I got here from some Japanese merchants traveling back and forth from the seas," Brandon started to reply, "they were talking about some warrior who supposedly had the power of demons, and I couldn't help myself but see for myself." Both, Ashitaka and San, were waiting for his answer of how he got the mark. "How did you learn our language?" Eboshi asked. "I'm a fast learner, leave it at that." Brandon responded with a grin. Brandon continued with his story, "When I was making my way here to Iron Town, I was attacked by a large creature that was covered in something that looked like black snakes."

Ryuki was coming back with the tea and beef skewers. Eboshi and Brandon thanked her as she bowed and walked off to help with the rebuilding. "So there are demons out there then?" Ashitaka said nervously. "And how did you kill it?" Brandon pulled out from a holster on his belt, which was hidden under his coat, an object with a long barrel and a cylinder and a trigger with a wooden grip. "What kind of gun is that?" Eboshi asked, her eyes widening slightly from the sight. "My revolver." Brandon responded, his voice deep and serious. Brandon pushed the cylinder out of the revolver and shook it lightly, releasing some thin shaped bullets from the chambers. Eboshi picked it up and inspected it thoroughly. "I have never seen a gun like this before." Eboshi said, carefully handling the gun. "I used that gun to kill the demon, it only took three shots. But before I fired the third shot, the demon was able to grab my right arm. I managed to escape its grasp, but not entirely." Brandon showed his right arm again, shaking slightly.

The daylight began to fade, Brandon thanked Eboshi for the lunch before walking off with Ashitaka and San. Ashitaka looked at San, her green hair shimmering in the dusk. "I thought I was going to visit you today." Ashitaka said with a smile. "Change of plans." San responded while giggling. "Well, its getting dark. I should head back to my camp." Brandon said scruffily. "What about the mark?" Ashitaka asked, looking at Brandon's coat sleeve. "It will have to wait," Brandon looked over to San, then back to Ashitaka, "I don't know how I'm gonna get rid of this mark, but I at least have some support." Brandon looked at San and Ashitaka both, and they all nodded. As they arrived to the front gate of Iron Town, the guards lowered a ladder from the walkway and the outer wall, for Brandon and San to climb over. Brandon hoisted himself up pretty quickly, San was about to climb up when Ashitaka grabbed her by her hand and turned her around to face him. San was about to speak, but silenced when Ashitaka wrapped his arms around her. San wrapped her arms around him, feeling the muscles of his arms, she wished to stay like that forever with him. However to San's annoyance, they couldn't, they needed to be back home before dark. San turned around to see Brandon sitting on the walkway above, staring at the both of them. San glared at Brandon, but he quickly responded, "Hey, I actually wanted you guys to share the moment." As they both climbed down to the outside of the gate, San mounted on Utoro, and Brandon walked alongside Mokoro, back to Brandon's campsite and then to their den. San looked back to see Ashitaka waving goodbye, she smiled and waved back before walking back on the trail.

* * *

Ah, now things get interesting. Please read and review!


End file.
